


The Flash Drinking Game

by Nan_Golden



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Blame Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_Golden/pseuds/Nan_Golden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash Drinking Game, small shot glasses recommended. Spoilers for season one and two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flash Drinking Game

**The Flash Drinking Game**

_Take a shot whenever:_

An Evil doppelganger shows up.

Joe just wants to keep Iris safe.

Someone takes responsibility for a family members death they aren’t responsible for.

Earth 2 Harrison Wells is the lone voice of reason on Team Flash. 

Cisco Ramon comes up with a cool name for a meta-human or science gizmo.

Joe West calls Barry “son”.

Henry Allen calls Barry “slugger”.

Cisco Ramon whips up a cool science plot device in the nick of time.

Cisco Ramon is protective of his tech. It doesn’t grow on trees, Barry.

Barry stares at Iris West longingly.

Iris West just wants the truth damn it.

Dr. Harrison Wells/Eobard Thawn visits his super secret batcave.

Dr. Harrison Wells/Eobard Thawn gaslights someone. What a dick.

Joe West needs an explanation for all this science bullshit, Cisco.

Barry chases someone by running up and across every single building and helicopter on route instead of running in a straight line on the ground.

Ronnie Raymond is dead.

No wait, Ronnie Raymond is alive!

Nope, Ronnie Raymond is dead for sure.

Ronnie Raymond is definitely probably alive-ish.

Flash merchandize placement.

The gang gets coffee at CC Jitters.

Big Belly Burger run.

Groog doesn't want Joe's banana. GROOG HATES BANANAS.

A buff and waxed male undergoes medical tests or treatment at STAR Labs shirtless. For science!

Someone says Leonard Snart’s name with a straight face.

Supervillian puns!

Convenient wormhole appears.

Inconvenient wormhole appears.

Jay Garrick pretends he doesn't know an Earth 1 custom to tease Caitlin Snow.

Caitlin Snow has horrible luck with men and wormholes.

Eddie Thawne is too pure for this world.

Someone’s Significant Other saves the day and dies heroically. Bummer.

Joe West shows that he is the best dad ever. Seriously love that guy.

Barry needs to power up or access his Speed Force with the Power of Pep Talks.

Barry realizes that being able to vibrate his hands really fast can do wonders for his sex life.

Barry throws lightning! In slow mo!

Tears, so many tears. 


End file.
